As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more information handling systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
The emerging trend for solid-state drives (SSD) is to remove (or rather, fabricate without) the internal dynamic random access memory (DRAM). Fabricating an SSD without DRAM saves at least time in manufacturing, reduces costs, reduces power consumption, reduces thermals, and reduces foot print. These DRAM-less SSDs leverage the system memory, including system DRAM, of the information handling system as temporary data buffers. However, such leveraging increases the risk of data loss, and sometimes significantly in the case of power interruption. Any of the data that resided in the system memory that was not flushed to the SSD will be lost when a power interruption occurs. The present invention addresses the issue of data loss that occurs during power interruption for DRAM-less SSDs.